In The End
by purpleprincessparty
Summary: Logan's father always sold him to random guys for money, so what happens when a guy buys him for good and him and his brother both fall in love with Logan? Who will he chose at the end? Slash Kogan/Jagan Contains: Drugs and rape first btr fic!
1. Home

_**It's my first story for this fandom, but I hope you guys enjoy it. This plot came into mind awhile ago and I've been trying to make it better than the original plot I had, which if you ask me, it stunk. So enough bout this and anything u want 2 ask, message me or check out my profile for my twitter accoutn and stuff. Any grammar errors u c tell me, i didn't have time to edit, but i will eventually.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, only Logan's dad and any others u don't know. ;D**_

* * *

><p><em>Logan's POV<em>

My life's complete hell. My mom left us about five years ago and since then, my dad takes drugs and drinks. He invites his friends over to play poker, but two years ago, he ended up owing them a great amount of money, so he offered me to them. Of course they accepted me because them being the perverted fifty some year olds, they thought I was hot. So now my dad sells me for money so he can buy his drinks and drugs.

Today there's an important customer coming. Supposedly he's gonna buy me for good. I just hope he's not mean and an old perverted guy in his late seventy's.

The doorbell rang and my dad dragged me towards the door with my bags. He opened the door and there stood a very young and handsome man.

"Where's the money?" My dad asked, extending his hand.

"Here. I'll bring you more tomorrow." The man answered handing him an envelope which looked pretty heavy.

"Fine by me. Just take the kid, I don't want to see him ever again."

My dad pushed me out the door and slammed it shut. I winced and stared at the guy curiously. He stared back in a very, how can I say this, in a mixture of pity and comfortness. I wonder why?

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Here let me help you with those bags." He offered reaching out and taking two of them.

I just nodded and continued to eye him curiously and we walked towards his car. I climbed in the passenger seat and drove off down the lonely street and into one that was way more populated.

We reached a neighborhood with very fancy looking houses. His was at the end of the street and it was the biggest one of all. Two stories high and a little tower thing at the top of it. The front lawn was decorated with a small fountain and beautiful flowers. The front porch had a swing and and the railing was white and thin. I continued staring at the mansion in awe and I heard the guy chuckle.

"Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the front steps and suddenly the door opened and another young man walked out.

"Where are you going?"  
>"Out." Was all mystery guy number two said. He looked up and stared at me, our eyes locking in place for a few seconds before the other guy grabbed my arm and pulled me inside roughly.<p>

"Yo, watch it. It hurts dude."I said wincing.

"Sorry." He let go off me and I rubbed my arm in circles.

The inside was just as pretty. The stairs were on one side and there was even an elevator. Wow, made my life here easier already. Everything was so beautifuly decorated with shades of brown, white and gold. In the living room there was a huge screen tv and the only thing I don't like are the windows. There are way too much of those. Who ever build tis house had an obsession with windows. I snapped out of my daze and turned to loo at the stranger.

"Ok, first off I have no clue what your name is and you probably don't know what mine is either, do you? So if you're so kind, can you please tell me?"

"Ok, my name's Kendall Knight. And I know yours is Logan." He said extending his hand out towards me. I took it and shook it lightly.

"I still don't know why you'd want me." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, your daddy owed me money and I knew what he did to you, so here you are. Oh and I'm not gonna make you do what he did. I'll be like, your adoptive dad. Ok?" He talked to me like I was fucking retarded.

"I'm fourteen, not three, got it?" I mocked him.

"Got it kid." Kendall chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I shot him a glare and he started walking upstairs but stoped halfway up and he turned to look at me.

"Are you coming?" He asked curiously.

"I am, but I had no clue I was supposed to follow you like a puppy. Woof." I said.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." He motioned for me to follow and I went upstairs after him.

I like the house, but at the same time, it's kinda creepy. Like one of those horror movie mansions where the killer will jump out and kill you any minute. I shook of the feeling and continued looking around until I bumped into Kendall's back and stopped. We were in front of a white door that was closed. I looked up at him weirdly and he placed his hand on the door knob. He opened the door and my mouth flew open.

This bedroom was fit for a prince. With huge windows that gave view to the ocean and white drapes. The bed big and the bedspread was gray, white and beige with a lot of pillows. The whole room had a very relaxing vibe since it's white. There was a plasma tv in front of the bed with a home theatre and movies apropiate for my age. There's was a computer desk on the far corner with a laptop.

"Do you like it? I tried to decorate it, but it's not really my thing, it's mostly my brother James, but he's been busy." Kendall apologized.

"It's amazing Kendall." I gasped out still in shock at the whole beauty of the room.

"Wait till you see your bathroom. It's that door over there." He said pointing at the door by the closet.

When I opened it, more beautiful. The walls were painted a light teal color and the frames around the mirrors were gold. There was a jacuzzi and shower stall. There were two sinks and a window above one side of the jacuzzi. The toilet's nothing special, so I won't describe that.

"If this is how you decorate a room, I wonder how your brother decorates one." I commented.

"Yeah well you also just meet him."  
>"The guy that walked out when we were about to walk in?"<br>"Yep that's the one."  
>"He seemes a little spoiled to me." I said, remembering the way he looked. His black leather jacket and jeans. Then his eyes covered by some dark shades and his beautiful golden brown hair covering his forehead.<p>

"He is. He's rarely home so I doubt if you'll actually get to meet him and talk to him."

"Seems good to me. Um, can I unpack now?"  
>"Yeah, I'll leave you alone. Anything you need, I'll be downstairs ok?" Kendall left my room and closed the door.<p>

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I sighed and really looked around. He seems nice, but what if it's all a facade. But he does seem like the type of person that wouldn't hurt a fly. James I'm not so sure. He seems a little rough/tough. But only time will tell how their attitudes will be. For now I just have to be careful and keep my eyes open.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'K so here's chapter one peeps. Depending on how many reviews I'll get I'll update fast. I've always been pushy or bitchy with reviews just so u know and don't go all like 'Oh she's such a bitch for asking for reviews' so ill just shut up and let you do the magic here. :P<strong>_

_**Just so u know, this is probably the longest chapt i've ever done in my whole two (i think) years on here.**_


	2. Breakdown

_**Thank you for all your reviews, story alerts and favs! You guys are the best! It's undecided how long this story will be, but I hope it's long since my stories are usually between 2-5 chapters long. (and they're not even finished) but i'll try my best to make it long.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, only plot and oc's that may appear.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to someone roaming around in my room. I sat up and everything was a little blurry, but then it became clear and I saw Kendall's brother looking through my drawers.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked throwing the blankets off of me and getting up.

"You're not supposed to be swearing. You're too young for that." He said not bothering to look up.

My clothes were everywhere on the floor now. I walked up to James and tapped his shoulder.

"What kid?" He asked annoyed.

"Can you leave?" I asked politely.

"Not until I find what I'm looking for. I know I put it here." He mumbled.

"What exactly are you looking for?"  
>"A little plastic zip lock bag with some pills inside." James said.<p>

"I'll help you look only cause I want you out of my room."

"Someone took ownership fast." James mumbled.

"Shut up."  
>I helped James look threw every drawer and closet space and even in the bathroom until I heard him yell a yes. I walked out of the bathroom just as he passed by me in a blurr.<p>

"Your welcome!" I yelled after him.

~Kendall's POV~  
>I was walking down the hall when I saw James run out of Logan's room and walked away to his room. I walked into Logan's room and walked in, but I bumbed into a half naked Logan.<p>

"Yo, don't you knock!" He yelled throwing a blanket at my face.

I chuckled and mumbled a sorry before walking out and closing the door. I walked downstairs and the table was already set.

Logan walked down a few minutes later and his face was a little red. I chuckled and he shot me a glare.

"Don't. Say. A word Kendall." He whispered.

"I wasn't going to say anything Logan. What was James doing in your room?" I asked taking a drink from my coffee that the maid had brought.

"He said he was looking for something. I didn't get to see what so don't ask. But he did wake me up, so if I'm cranky later on, blame him."  
>"I will. So how'd you sleep last night?"<br>"Laying down and with my eyes closed. Why, do you sleep like a bat?"  
>"I meant did you sleep ok ."<br>"Oh. I slept fine."  
>The rest of breakfast went pretty quiet, except with occasional sarcastic comments by Logan. I swear he's fourteen, but he can be so immature. James joined us for breakfast and couldn't stop laughing at Logan's comments. James acts like Logan's age so I can only wonder what kind of imaturity will go on.<p>

"James, I need to talk to you." I said walking into his room."

"Go on, I'm listenin'." He said turning off his tv.

"Where have you been all these nights James? You come home almost at sunrise and when you do you come in drunk. Do you take drugs?"  
>"Yes, so what if I take drugs? It's not like you care about me. Especially not now that Logan's here."<p>

"Of course I care about you James. You're my brother. I care about you, Carlos and now Logan. I don't want you guys to destroy your lives like that. You have a full life ahead of you and it doesn't have to involve this junk."  
>"Well maybe I want it to be apart of my life."<br>"I'm sorry." I apologized leaving him confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"For ignoring you all this time that mom and dad left us. I just wanted to do what was best for you, but I guess I failed at it."

I was about to leave, but James grabbed my arm and I turned around. He hugged me and I felt tears soak my shirt.

"No Kendall, I'm sorry for making you worry about me."  
>I pulled away from the hug and stared at him for a bit.<p>

"Will you promise that you'll change?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't promise you much. I want too, but it's hard especially if you've been at it for awhile now."  
>"Try. I'm here to help you. I don't want to find out that you're hiding your drugs around the house, epecially not in Logan's room, got it?"<p>

"Uh, yes sir."

I left the room and remembered I still owed money to Logan's dad. I sighed and grabbed my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked walking up behind me.

"To pay your dad." I answered.

"Oh." Logan's voice seemed sad and he walked away.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I asked stopping him mid stairs.

"I'm just scared that he will try and take me back. Kendall, I don't want to go back to my old life. I have scars from some of the jobs he made me do or from beatings he gave me." Logan whispered, tears streaming down his beautiful face.

I walked over to him and wiped away his tears and kneeled down to his level.

"Logan, he won't ever come near you as long as James and I are here. You're safe with us now. And we will never force you to do something you don't want."  
>"Thank you." Logan hugged me tight and I hugged him back.<p>

"I gotta go. I'll see you later kid. If James asks about me tell him I'll be back in a bit alright?"  
>"Ok. Be careful Kendall."<br>"I will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Srry if it took a bit, but I'm horrible at updating quick, but I'm trying to update faster.<strong>_


	3. Lies and Trouble

_**LIES AND TROUBLE**_

_**I wrote this while watching the Teen Choice Awards and I think I messed up on something, oh well. I love ya'll!**_

_**I don't own Btr. **_

* * *

><p>~Logan's POV~<p>

-Two Months Later-

"Logan, please. I need you to go with me." James begged.

"Go where?" I asked confused.

"To Carlos' place. He needs me to help him with some stuff."

"But I don't wanna." I whined.

"Please Logie. That way Kendall will expect me to come home early." James did a puppy dog face and I cave in. "Thank you so much! Let's go!"

We were stopped by the front door by Kendall.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To Carlos house." James answered.

"Hmm, ok. Be home by six. Logan has to go to school tomorrow."

"But I don't want to. I still feel sick." I fake coughed and Kendall just shook his head.

"You're going. You've missed three days already."

"Fine." I stomped outside and waited for James to open the car.

The car ride was silent. I realized that we weren't going to Carlos place. I looked around and everything seemed so unfamiliar. I turned to look at James with a confused expression.  
>"Where are we going?" I demanded.<p>

"Dude chill. We're going to a friends house. He's throwing this huge party." James said, not taking his eyes of the road.

"What? Are you nuts? Kendall will kill us."

"He won't find out Logan. I swear. Just a few hours won't hurt."

"Maybe not to you, but it will to me."

"You're such a baby."

The rest of the car ride was silent, until we reached a nice looking house. James got out of the car, but I stayed inside. James walked over to my side, opened the door and pulled me out a little to rough, leaving his hand print on my arm.

"You are such a bitch. I'm telling Kendall." I threatened hoping the mark would go away.

"Don't fucking say a word bitch, or you'll get it. Now walk, we're late." James pushed me ahead of him and I had no choice but to keep walking.

"Yo, James! What up my man?" A guy ran up to us.

They did a handshake and then the guy stared at me.

"I'm fine."  
>"Who the kid? Newbie to the buisness? Or does he want a little fun with the master?" He asked trying to touch me down there.<p>

I backed away and James got in front of me.

"Luke, back off. Kid's with me."

"Fine. But you better whatch him carfully, or someone can just take him away." The guy taunted and walked away backwards, dissapearing into the crowd. I shivered and James turned to look at me.

"Stay with me at all times. I know they will try anything to get you kid." James said looking at me.

"Then why'd you bring me here?"  
>"I already told you now c'mon we gotta find someone."<p>

We walked deeper into the house and finally found the famous person James was looking for.

"Stay right there. We'll leave in a second." He said, pointing to a back wall away from hearing range.

"Fine." I grumbled and made my way over to the spot.

I watched as James and the guy exchanged some words and then the guy gave James more of his stupid junk. I shook my head and sighed. Then I felt someone cover my mouth and drag me away from the room. I struggled, but then I felt a needle prick my arm and everything went black.

~James POV~

After I made Logan stay back there I waited for Jeff, my buddy, to come. I waited a few seconds before he approached me.

"Here's your share. Don't take them all today, cause I ain't givin' you more this week." He told me.

"Yeah whatever man. Here's the money." I handed him the money and he gave me my sweet addiction.

I thanked him and turned around so Logan and I could leave. But when I did, Logan wasn't where he was supposed to. I searched around this area, but couldn't find him.

'It's gonna be hard to find him with all these people here.' I thought.

I ran around trying to find him, but I was having no luck. The music was getting louder and I couldn't yell out for Logan. If I don't find him, I'm gonna be screwed. I ran up the stairs and searched every room until I reached the last door on the right. I heard someone moaning and then I heard yelling it sounded like...

I opened the door wide open and found Luke rapping Logan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter a little romance between Logan and ? <strong>_

_**Stay beautiful, be strong and live your life.**_


	4. I Love Him and Him

_**I don't own btr**_

**~Logan~**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt an intense pain up there. I then saw Luke going inside of me with force. I started sobbing and got flashbacks from before.<p>

"G-Get away from me!" I yelled.

"Shut up bitch!" He slapped me hard across the face and I felt him cum inside of me.

I started screaming my head off hoping someone might here. After a few seconds the door flew open and James ran in and pushed Luke off of me. I slowly put my clothes on while James beat the crap out of Luke.

"Don't you ever touch him again Luke, I'm warning you." James growled and knocked him out cold.

"T-Thanks J-James." I whispered still sobbing.

"Don't worry kid. Come on, lets go home." James wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked downstairs where half the population was already high and some were out cold.

Once I got in the car I passed out.

**~James~**

I parked the car in the drive way and got out, then I walked to Logan's side and carried him out. Poor kid. He seriously doesn't deserve this. Now, what am I going to tell Kendall? Oh, hey bro, Logan was rapped because we went to some party? Yeah, like I wanna get my head chopped off.

I knocked on the door, since I couldn't unlock it with Logan and Kendall opened the door. His eyes landed on Logan imediately then went up to met mine.

"Kendall, I-"

"James, you went to that party, I know you did. Take Logan to his room, we need to talk."  
>I just nodded and took the kid up to his room. I layed Logan down on his bed gently, but he woke up. He stared at me for awhile before he spoke up.<p>

"Thank you for saving me James." He whispered, sitting up.

"No problem."

We both leaned in and our lips touched in a sweet and short kiss. I looked at him and smiled, but when he returned his smile, it was one I wished to never see again. Sad and forced.

I walked back downstairs to a very upset Kendall who was staring of into space.

"Ken-"

"You lied to me again James. And you dragged Logan into your little game. You put his life in danger James. We're supposed to be protecting him."  
>"Wait, before you say more, I now I put his life in danger and I wasn't there to stop Luke from hurting him-"<br>"You let him get hurt! You're so irresponsible. How much money?" He asked red as a tomatoe and probably ready to explode.

"More than five thousand." I whispered.

"Ok. One month stuck in the house, no phone, tv or computer and you'll be stuck doing every single chore around the house. Got it?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Kendall walked away and I looked down at my feet.

**~Kendall~  
><strong>I went up to Logan's room and walked in without knocking.

"Don't you knock?" He asked annoyed.

"What'd he do to you?" I asked angry.

"Who?"  
>"Don't play dumb with me Logan. Did James hurt you or that Luke?"<br>"Luke. James saved me and I know he would never hurt me on purpose Kendall." He defended James.

"He took you there on purpose Logan! It was all a trap, a plan he had."  
>"No it wasn't Kendall! I believe him, not you." He whispered letting a few tears slip.<p>

I hate making him cry, but I can't help but think that it was James' plan all along.

"If you love him so much, why don't you and him pack your things and leave this house. I can't tolerate liars."  
>"Kendall, please don't do this. He's your brother."<br>"I don't care, now pack your things and leave. I don't care if you go back to your dad. You probably liked what he did to you, you litttle slut." I said coldly.

Logan ran past me and downstairs. I walked down to find him sobbing into James's chest while James hugged him. Once I reached the bottom step, James glared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"You're such a heartless freak Kendall." He growled.

"Aww he told you? All we did was spoil him these few months James, he manipulated us."

"NO he isn't Kendall. He's just a kid that doesn't deserve the kind of crap his dad put him through. And you'll be happy to know that we will be leaving today."  
>James walked with Logan upstairs and more anger boiled inside of me. Or was it jealousy? I mean I am in love with Logan, but he's prefering James.<p>

**~Logan~  
><strong>I started packing my stuff while James had left to pack his. I can't believe Kendall would say that and to think that I was in love with him. He totaly broke my heart when he called me a slut. Ok, I'll admit, there were some guys that pleased me and I loved it, but that's in the past now.

"Logan, are you ready?" I heard James say from behind me.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Come on." James grabbed my hand and pecked it lightly, causing me to blush.

"James, are we something or-"  
>"I want you to be my boyfriend, but it's up to you."<p>

Yes I'm confused about who I truly love. I love Kendall, but at the same time I like James.

"I'll be your boyfriend." I said smiling.

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, but it was kind of akward. I pulled away and fake smiled.

"We should go, boyfriend." I said and he chuckled.

As I got in the car I stared out the window and stared at the house one last time. I looked up at a second story window and I saw Kendall. I waved a little sadly and he waved back, but quickly left. I sighed and closed my eyes. Why does it have to be me in the middle of a love triangle. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>long awaits are worth it, right? i know u all want kogan, but be patient my lovelys, in the summary, it did say jagan, so if u want kogan to b forevah, than we need this couple out of the way first.<strong>


	5. Regrets and Old Life

_**sorry for the delay, but i'm having computer issues and i just started high school and my life just got complicated :( any who just read.**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own btr**_

* * *

><p><em>LOGAN<em>

It's been two months since we moved out of Kendall's place. We moved into James Malibu house. It's nice and everything, but I want Kendall. Even though I said yes to being James boyfriend, everyday I get closer to knowing that my heart actually belongs to Kendall. James and I have been fighting a lot lately. He goes out, comes home drunk and the next day we're all yelling and it's just utter hell in here. He's the jealous type, so if he catches me talking with another guy,he gets mad. The other day I was talking to Carlos and he thought we were flirting. He even punched Carlos and I haven't seen the poor guy since then. And I don't blame him.

I was up in my room when I heard the front door slam shut. I sighed knowing that the ogre was home. Drunk, high and ready to fight. I walked downstairs and found him passed out on the couch. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and filled up a glass with cold water. I walked over to him and dumped it on his face. He sat up fast, anger on his face. He stared at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't you ever do that bitch!" He yelled walking past me and heading up the stairs.

"Then stop getting drunk and get a fucking life!" I yelled back.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I don't have a life? How dare you say that after everything I've done for you?"  
>"Kendall is the one that rescued me from my father not you! Yes at some point I did have that respect for you, but you've lost that along with my love for you, you jerk."<p>

James's hand flew back and connected with my cheek real hard causing me to fall. Tears filled in my eyes and I grabbed my cheek. It felt like it was on fire from the impact. We looked at eachother both shocked and frozen in fear. I finally unfroze myself, got up and ran out the door with tears cascading down my cheeks. I heard James yell out my name, but I refused to look back.

I ended up in some empty, yet familiar street. Then I realized I was a few houses away from my old house.

"Hello Logan." I heard that familiar voice that gave me nightmares and wished I'd never hear again.

I turned slowly and there he was. My father.

"W-What do you want?" I studdered out, trying to not be intimidated by him.

"I see you're all alone. Right?"

I shook my head and tried walking away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back rather harshly.

"Now that I found you all alone, you're coming with me. I need more money and you're working again for me."

"N-No! I'll get Kendall to give you more, just let me go!"  
>"No no. You're working and that's that."<p>

_KENDALL_

After James and Logan left, I couldn't live with myself. James is my brother and Logan is my responsibilty and I shouldn't have done that. So of course the guilt was eating me, so I decided to go apologize to them. I drove over to James's house and knocked on the door, but when he opened it, he looked horrible. Not his usual hungover/drunk state, he looked desperate.

"James, what's wrong?" I asked him softly, thinking that if I used my usual voice, he'd freak out and not tell me anything.

"L-Logan and I got in a fight, I slapped him and he ran out crying. I tried calling after him, b-but h-he woudn't turn back." James sobbed.

I walked in closing the door behind me and James walked over to the couch and I sat next to him. I rubbed his back slowly and started thinking of where Logan could be. I didn't learn much from him of when he lived at my place and the few things I learned weren't very helpful.

"James, we'll find him. We should wait a bit, maybe he'll show up. If he doesn't then we'll search."

"But what if it's too late? I don't want to lose him Ken. He's my everything."  
><em>'He's my everything.'<em> Replayed in my head and jealousy bubbled inside of me.

_Logan's Dad's POV_

I shoved Logan in my old pick up truck and climbed in. I started it and took my cell phone out and called one of my best costumers.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered on the other line.

"Jack it's me. I got the kid back." I said, stoping at a stop sign and looking both ways before advancing.

"Awesome, so tonight?"  
>"Yep. The price will go up about twenty bucks."<br>"What, why?"  
>"He's fifteen now and bigger down there."<p>

"Fine by me, see you in an hour."

I parked at the driveway of my house and before we got out, I turned to look at Logan.

"Listen up kid. Your job starts in an hour. You'll do as he says or you'll get it, got it?" I threatened.

Logan just nodded nervously and we got out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 years since 911. wow hard to believe. i'll try to update soon, i promise. as early as this week_**


	6. Rescued and Set Free

**_I'm gonna stop making excuses as to why i don't update fast, but at some point i mentioned I was terrible at it. _****_Also, I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile so you can pick which one-shot you'd like me to do next. Kogan of course ;D theyre based off of songs, so if you haven't heard the song, go youtube it and pick._**

**_disclaimer: i dont own characters, only logan's dad and jake or whatever his name is lol_**

* * *

><p><em>Kendall<em>

It's been two days since Logan disappeared and James and I are going nuts, but I think I have a pretty good idea of where he could be. James came back to my place, but it's like he doesn't live here since he's at the bar. I get frutrated cause it's almost like he doens't care for Logan.

_LOGAN_

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!You just ruined a good job because your fucking sick! You will stay in that room without eating and you will be out when I tell you, GOT IT!" My dad yelled at me, slapping me twice.

I just nodded and ran to my room and laid down on my bed, sobbing silently into my pillow. Yesterday I did ten guys! And they all hit me with their belts or whatever they could find. You have no idea how much bruises I have and it's only been what, two days since I got here? I want to see Kendall. My Kendall. I wish I could at least taste his lips, run my fingers through his golden long silky hair and have his hands roam every inch of my body. After awhile I heard yelling downstairs. I quietly walked down there and was surrised to see Kendall, the police and my dad.

"It's fuking child abuse! You sell his body to complete strangers and toture the poor kid! How is that being a father to him?" Kendall yelled, turning red with every word he said.

"K-Kendall?" I whispered softly, yet he still managed to hear me and his face returned to it's normal color.

"Logie. Hey kiddo, it's over now."

I ran towards Kendall, as best as I could and hugged him tight, releasing more tears in the process. I felt Kedall's arms wrap around me and he hugged me tight.

"Alright sir, you're coming with us." A police officer said.

"You will pay for everything Logan! You ad your stupid friends won't get away with this!" MY dad yelled, making me flinch.  
>"Come on, let's go home."<br>"W-With you or J-James?" I asked sounding pathetic to myself.  
>"With James so he can talk to you and depending on how things go, you'll go home with me alright?"<br>I just nodded and Kendall carried me out to his car and placed me gently on the passenger side. The car ride was silent and I just stared out the window watching the rain fall quietly. I watched the rain hit the window and fall down at it's own pace.

"We're here."Kendall whispered, taking off the keys.  
>"Can you carry me?" I pouted lightly.<br>"Sure kid. Let me go to the other side first."  
>I waited for Kendall as he walked over to my side and opened the door. He slid one arm under my knees and the other behind my back and carried me all the way to the front door. He told me to push the doorbell and we waited. After a few seconds we heard the lock come undone and my heart started racing. I didn't know if it was in fear or something else, but when James opened the door, I almost wished Kendall would've taken me to hisplace instead.<p>

"L-Logan?" He said, his breath stinking of alcohol and cigarets.  
>Kendall just shook his head and we walked past him. Kendall set me down on the couch and I looked up at him, asking him to sit next to me. He did and I crawled on his lap, resting my head on his chest. Kendall hugged me tight and I tried sleeping, but I felt James's eyes on me and it felt awkward.<p>

"Logie, I'm sorry about slapping you." James said kneeling in front of us and rubbing my knee.  
>I flinched and he movedhis hand away with an apologetic look.<br>"James, I want to believe you are sorry, but you're just to violent when your drunk and it scares me. I think that you'll turn into my dad and r-rape m-me." I whispered, letting a few tears fall.

"I-I would never do that to you, it's just, you're the only relationship I've been in. And I don't think I can take this seriously."  
>"So, you're breaking u-up w-with m-me?" It hurts evn though I never really loved him, he's the only person that's really showed me that I matter.<br>"Y-Yes. I'm sorry Logie, I like you more as my brother. The one I'll protect forever from all the monsters."  
>I just nodded and hugged him. James was taken back a little, but he hugged me back just as tight.<br>"I'm taking him to my place James. We'll come back for some of his stuff tomorrow alright bro?" Kendall stood up with me in his arms.  
>"Alright. Bye kid, take good care of him Kendall."<br>"Don't worry, I will."

And that was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short, sorry, but I wanted to update before some of you went bananas on me lol jk. So you'll have exactly one month (Nov.9) to vote on the oneshot. I'll do 1st, 2nd and 3rd place. So go vote everyday! It's important! I'll see you next update.<em>**


	7. In The End

**I'm like a horrible person, I'm so sorry i totally forgot but you all deserve this and more, so here's my late x-mas present to u**

**Disclaimer obviously i don't own btr**

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN'S POV<strong>

The next morning I woke up in my room and Kendall was laying next to me. I smiled a bit and curled more into him, searching for warmth and comfortness. Kendall's arms wrapped around me tightly and he kissed my forehead.  
>"Sleep ok?" He asked.<br>"Yeah thanks." I spoke, or at least attempted to since my voice sounded more frog like.  
>"You ok?" Kendall asked pressing a hand against my forehead.<br>I shook my head and Kendall sighed. I looked at him and he got out of bed and walked out of my room only to come back with medicine a few seconds later. He made me sit up and shoved a spoon with brown liquid down my throat. I made a gagging sound, but nothing came out.  
>"Get some rest ok? I'll be downstairs if you need me." Kendall kissed my forehead one last time and left my room.<br>I sighed and just curled deeper into my blankets and slowly fell asleep.  
>When I woke up, it was past noon and I felt a tad bit better. I walked downstairs and saw James and Kendall laughing. James actually looked sobber.<br>"Feeling better?" Kendall asked once he saw me.  
>"Yeah." I croaked and James laughed.<br>"Stop. Kendall!" I whined, starting to throw a tantrum.  
>"Stop acting like three year olds you immature kids."<br>I stuck my tongue out at Kendall and walked to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat down on a barstool. Kendall walked in and sat next to me.

**NO POV**

Logan continued drinking his juice, not bothered by the man's presence.  
>"I wanna tell you something." Kendall said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.<br>"I like you too Ken." Logan said turning to face him.  
>Kendall's face was shocked. Was it really that obvious that he liked Logan? The teen winked at Kendall and he coughed.<br>"Is it that or did I make myself look like a fool?"  
>"Yeah it's that."<br>"Now what."  
>Kendall shrugged and Logan rolled his eyes. He grabbed Kendall's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Kendall was surprised by the sudden action from the young boy, but instead of pulling away he kissed back and it felt so right between the two. They pulled away after a few more seconds, both gasping for air.<br>"So, will you be my boyfriend?"  
>"Si."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh the end. i seriously had no clue how to end this and u all deserved an ending and this was the best i could come up with, sorry.<strong>


End file.
